northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16/Eric Daman
First Air Date: April 6, 2011 After returning from panel, the girls found bags underneath Brittani’s digital portrait, filled with materials related to their upcoming challenge – a photoshoot for “Warriors in Pink”, a cause against breast cancer. The concept immediately inspired many of the girls, including Brittani and Molly, who both had lost friends and loved ones to breast cancer. Mikaela admitted her confusion about how she was unable to get strong shots due to her extensive modeling experience, but vowed to improve at the next shoot. Alexandria continued to be unpopular amongst the girls, and mostly everyone agreed that she should have been the one to go home at the previous panel. The girls met Nigel at the shoot, and learned he would be their photographer for the day. Each girl would be representing a warrior, and would have to do their own hair and makeup. Before the shoot, Mikaela broke down in tears, but resolved to do a good job regardless. During their shoot, Nigel asked Brittani what she thought about whilst posing, and reacted negatively to her response of “I don’t think, I just do,” feeling that Brittani wasn’t passionate enough about modeling. Alexandria on the other hand impressed Nigel, and ultimately won the prize – the chance to shoot a national campaign for “Warriors in Pink”, as well as a new 2012 Ford Focus. Backstage following the result, the other girls, led by Brittani, angrily bemoaned the choice of Alexandria winning, feeling that she was undeserving, and when Alexandria calmly told them she could hear what they were saying, Brittani exploded in anger, and told her that none of the girls liked her, and that they felt she should have gone home instead of Monique at last pane, shocking Nigel, who had also overheard everything. Back at the house, the models pondered how to best deal with Alexandria, and when she returned from her campaign shoot, they gave her the silent treatment, though in a confessional, a confused Alexandria claimed that this only further pushed her on to do well. Next, Miss J. crept into the model’s home in the early hours, and whisked them away for a tour of Universal Studios, where they would be shooting for this week’s photo. Each girl had to portray craziness for a particular element of fashion in their picture, shot by Miguel Starcevich. Mikaela struggled with her theme of “crazy for sales”,saying she immediately wanted to touch everything, but most of the girls did well at the shoot, especially Jaclyn. At panel, Jaclyn received amazing critique for her “crazy for makeup” shoot, while Molly and Kasia also received good feedback. Hannah was commended for pulling out an excellent “crazy for handbags” shot, but Tyra warned her that her overall film was poor. Mikaela again struggled with inconsistency in her film, and she admitted she was never totally sure about the concept of the shot. During Alexandria’s critique with the judges, Nigel called Brittani out over her outburst at the challenge result, and deemed her unprofessional for airing her personal opinions in the workplace. Although Brittani attempted to defend her actions, Tyra agreed with Nigel, leading to Brittani fleeing out of panel, and breaking down backstage. Soon after, Brittani chose to return to get her critique in the middle of a panic attack, and attempted to apologize to the judges for her actions. Her picture was generally well received by the judges, but her personality was called into question, with Tyra feeling that her outburst had made her appear unattractive to the judges. During deliberation, Tyra recalled the elimination of Toccara in Cycle 3, and how she had been outnumbered by the other judges that day. Tyra said that Brittani was her choice to be eliminated, but again found herself in the minority, with the other judges feeling that Brittani would learn from her experience, something which Tyra was unsure of. Backstage, Alexandria confronted the other girls, and after asking them why they disliked her so much, Brittani stormed out once again. After the fight, Jaclyn received first call out for her excellent picture, while Molly, Hannah, Kasia, and Alexandria all safely progressed to the next round. Tyra praised Alexandria for the way she handled herself throughout the difficult panel and that she would have been called much sooner had she had more feeling in her eyes. Mikaela and Brittani were called forward as the bottom two, Mikaela for her continuing inconsistencies despite her high fashion look, and Brittani for being unprofessional. Ultimately, Brittani was saved by the panel, but was told by Tyra that if she'd been the one to decide, Mikaela would have stayed in the competition rather her. *'First call-out:' Jaclyn Poole *'Bottom two:' Brittani Kline & Mikaela Schipani *'Eliminated:' Mikaela Schipani *'Featured photographer:' Miguel Starcevich *'Special guest:' Eric Daman Category:America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16